


Overdue

by Waywardmagnolia630



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardmagnolia630/pseuds/Waywardmagnolia630
Summary: Dean has a crush on the local librarian, and is a little nervous when he realizes his books are overdue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CBFirestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/gifts), [TrenchcoatBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatBaby/gifts).



Dean sat in the Impala, nervous as hell. He'd had a crush on the librarian at Lawrence Public Library since he first saw him when Sammy was working on a paper and had asked Dean to drive him to the library for research. The first time Dean got a glimpse of that messy hair, and the blue, blue eyes behind those horn-rimmed glasses, he was sunk. After that, he made damn sure Sammy had a ride to the library any time he needed one. He finally worked up the nerve to get his own library card. Finally being close to the guy, hearing his gravelly voice, "How may I help you?" made poor Dean almost swoon.  
So Dean started checking out books. Vonnegut. The occasional poetry that he remembered pretending to hate in high school. King. Dresden Files. Douglas Adams. But, Dean only checked them out when Hot Librarian was there. He got a rumbly "Hm" at the poetry, and the tiniest, quickest lip quirk, so fast he would have missed it if he hadn't been staring... Dammit. Not staring. Paying attention. That's what he was doing. Lip quirk at Douglas Adams.  
That lip quirk almost undid Dean. He tried different genres, everything to try to get a reaction out of the librarian. Nothing. Nothing but "How may I help you?" and "Have a nice day."  
Even after Sammy graduated, moved to Stanford, (full scholarship, thankyouverymuch) Dean continued to visit the library and ogle Hot Librarian. A few months later, Dean went out to visit Sammy over their Thanksgiving break. When he got home, he discovered that his library books were a couple of days overdue. Shit. That was no way to impress the guy. Oh well. Nothing else to do but grovel, Dean thought to himself.  
Dean slowly approached the circulation desk. The combination of nerves and arousal had him blushing and stammering.  
"How may I help you?"  
"Uhhh, um. I'm sorry, I was out of town, and these books are overdue."  
Hot Librarian (Castiel, according to his name tag, that Dean was finally focused enough to read) raised his left brow and looked over his glasses. "Overdue?" He asked imperiously.  
"Uh, yes sir." Damn! Dean didn't know why he broke out the "sir." The dude was probably the same age as him, maybe just a little older. But, the reaction Dean had been hoping to get, he finally got. As soon as those words came out, Castiel's eyes dilated and his cheeks turned pink.  
"May I see your library card?" Castiel rumbled, his voice slightly deeper.  
Just to be a little shit, (for science!) Dean told himself, he said it again. "Yes, sir."  
Castiel's eyes flashed. Dean held eye contact, until Castiel broke it.  
"I see that you haven't had any other overdue books, so today's charge is $5. I'll be disappointed if you have any future overdue items, Mr. Winchester."  
Dean handed him $5, and said it again. (For science!) "Yes, sir," while staring Castiel right in the face.  
Castiel's eyes flashed again, and his "Have a nice day," was definitely lower. And his cheeks were definitely pinker.  
Dean gave him the patented Dean Winchester panty-dropping wink/grin combo, and with a "You too, Cas," he walked out. Or strutted. A little. Seriously, who could blame him. He knew Hot Librarian was watching, he knew he had a great ass, long bow legs, and he knew his jeans accentuated every inch. Hell, yeah, he strutted.  
He drove home, feeling on top of the world. He almost cracked Hot Librarian, Castiel, he corrected himself. Now, to finish the job.  
He went to the library's website, and discovered that he could rent movies for 2 days. Today was Monday. If he went back tomorrow, they'd be due Thursday. He would amble in Friday, since they were both off this weekend. (Yeah, he may have memorized Cas' schedule. Don't judge.)  
Dean looked at the DVD selection, and decided to reserve The Princess Bride, and The Fifth Element, two of his favorites.  
He dropped by the library on Tuesday after work. Castiel was at the desk, looking frazzled. His hair was messier than usual, as if he had been running his hands through it. It looked great, but Dean could tell he was frazzled. Dean went up to the desk, and without looking up, Castiel said, "How may I help you?"  
"Hey, Cas. I had a couple of movies reserved?"  
Castiel looked up. His vision cleared slightly, and he even gave a tiny quirk of his lips. "Mr. Winchester. How are you?"  
"Pretty good, Cas. Real good now. How are you? Looks like you're having a rough day."  
"It'll be better once I get home. Here are your movies, Mr. Winchester."  
"Hey Cas?"  
Eyebrow.  
"It's Dean."  
"Have a nice evening, Mr. Winchester."  
"You too, Cas." Wink.  
Actual smirk this time.  
Friday afternoon. Dean got off work, went home, showered, changed into his snuggest jeans and a green henley. Grabbed the movies. Made to the library by 5:45, just before closing time.  
And he sat in the Impala, trying to get up the nerve to do this.  
Deep breath. You got this, he told himself. He got out of Baby, and walked to the door. Swaggered up to the desk.  
"How may I help you?"  
"My, uh, movies are overdue. I had to work late yesterday."  
"Mr. Winchester. You realize there are consequences for habitual overdue items?"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes. I'll need you to wait in my office while I lock up."  
"Yes, sir."  
The eye flash.  
"Come with me, please, Mr. Winchester."  
"Yes, sir."  
Castiel led Dean back to his office. Dean followed, eyes widening at the way those grey dress pants hugged Castiel's ass and thick thighs. Wow. Dean's mouth was watering, and his imagination went into overdrive. He barely noticed when they got to the office, all he noticed was that perfect ass.  
"Have a seat, Mr. Winchester."  
There was a desk with a little paperwork, an easy chair, a small bookcase.  
Dean was a little nervous. What was happening? A lecture? Was his library card going to be revoked? Would he be banned permanently?  
Castiel returned a few minutes later.  
"Stand up, Mr. Winchester. Face the desk. Take off your jeans."  
"Wha….?"  
"Now, Mr. Winchester."  
Dean blushed, and lowered his jeans. He stood there facing the desk, jeans around his ankles, his swollen cock on display in the pink panties he had chosen to wear today.  
"Panties, Mr. Winchester?"  
"Yeah, I uhhh…"  
"Perfect." Castiel interrupted. "I think they'll complement the shade your ass will be when I'm finished."  
Dean heard the clink of a belt buckle, then the smooth slide as Castiel pulled it out of his pants.  
Dean's dick got even harder. He heard Castiel's voice in his ear, felt the warm breath ghosting along his neck, and the heat emanating off of him.  
"Hands on the desk, Mr. Winchester. I think we'll do 10."  
Dean gulped.  
"For each item overdue."  
Dean shivered. His cock was leaking. Was the hot librarian seriously going to spank him for overdue books? He felt Castiel's gaze on him.  
"I see you're enjoying this. If you ejaculate on my paperwork there WILL be repercussions. Understood?"  
Dean nodded.  
Castiel grabbed his jaw and turned Dean's head to face him.  
"Understood, Mr. Winchester?"  
"Yes, sir," Dean whispered.  
"You will count for me. Quietly. This IS the library, after all. Any other sounds, Mr. Winchester, and I will stuff those pretty pink panties in your mouth. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."

Castiel drew the belt back. Dean heard it whistle through the air, and felt a sharp sting on his ass. It wasn't too hard, honestly, it was just right. "One."  
Castiel struck him again, slightly lower, just at the top of his thighs. "Two."  
Castiel worked up and down, over the curve of Dean's ass, the top of his thighs, never the same spot twice. The timing between strikes and the force behind them never wavered, and as Dean counted off each one, he found himself barreling toward an intense orgasm.  
"Twenty," Dean whispered.  
Castiel dropped the belt, and crowded against Dean's side. He ran his hand over Dean's red cheeks. "Have we learned a lesson, Mr.Winchester?"  
"Yes, sir."  
Castiel grazed his nails over Dean's flaming skin. He pulled a low moan out of Dean as he slipped his fingers under the panties, and grazed along his crack.  
"What's this, Mr. Winchester? A plug? Were you hoping I'd fuck you? Are you nice and open for me? Were you thinking the sight of those panties would arouse me, Mr. Winchester?"  
Dean moaned, "Please…"  
Castiel pressed a huge, hard erection against Dean's hip. He slid Dean's panties down, and began teasing the plug in and out of Dean's hole. He was rubbing against Dean's sore ass as he teased him, the rough fabric of his trousers stinging his burning ass.  
Castiel finally drew back, and retrieved a mall tube of lube from his desk. He lowered his zipper, and gently pulled out the plug. Dean shivered again, as Castiel slicked his cock, and nudged against Dean's entrance.  
"Is this what you want?"  
"Yes, sir," Dean begged.  
Castiel slid in slowly, inch by glorious inch, until he bottomed out.  
"Cas, please… so close…"  
Castiel drew back and snapped his hip forward, drilling Dean's prostate. Those pants rubbing against his ass, and that cock filling him had him dangerously close.  
"Cas…" Dean warned him.  
"Mr. Winchester. You will not ejaculate on my desk."  
Dean whimpered. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on the desk, and reached down…  
"You will not touch yourself, Mr. Winchester."  
"Please…"  
Castiel set up a brutal pace, pounding fast and deep, slamming Dean's prostate with every stroke.  
"Now, Mr. Winchester."  
Dean threw his head back, and his cock exploded. One of the most intense orgasms of his life hit him, and he clenched down on Castiel. He felt Castiel shudder behind him, and spurt after warm spurt filled him. Dean fell on the desk, and Castiel collapsed on top of him. They stood there together, until Castiel withdrew, and replaced the plug. He zipped up and put his belt back on.  
"The library is closed. Have a nice evening, Mr. Winchester."  
"You too, sir."  
Dean pulled up his panties and his jeans, and turned to leave.  
As he got to the door he heard,  
"Mr.Winchester?"  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
Castiel crowded into his space.  
"Was that ok?"  
"Yeah, that was freakin' awesome. See you at home?"  
"I'll be right behind you, my love."  
"Drive safe, Mr. Winchester."  
"And you as well, Mr. Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do a lot of tags because Plot Twist! But, safe, sane, consensual. 
> 
> Based very loosely on The Library Police by Stephen King . 
> 
> I said Stephen King, so don't read that if you're expecting fluff and cuteness. It's rough. 
> 
> Gifting to CBFirestarter and TrenchcoatBaby, cause I absolutely love "Waiting on a Signal."


End file.
